Fire Red Abridged
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Kylee goes into the world of Pokemon, Lets see how she handles her journey. Strong FireRed Spoilers.


Chapter 1: Intro. Pick one.

"Hmm?" Looking around to see nothing. "Where am I?"

A man in a lab coat fades right in front of the person in question.

"Who the heck are you?

The man smiles. "Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of PoKe'MoN."

"That didn't answer my ques-...What the hell's a Poke'MoN?"

"My Name's is Oak."

The person in question blinks. "...Oak...You're name is Oak? Were your Parents Nature-tards?"

"...Right... Anyways tell me about yourself. Are you a boy or girl?" 

The person in question glares at Oak. "Why should that matter?"

"Just answer the damn question.

"Fine I'm a girl Geez!"

Oak gives her a smile and a screen appears infround of her. "Alright then, Tell me your name."

The girl thinks. "What IS my name anyways?" She takes ten minutes just standing in the same place. "What's my name..." She spends another ten minutes sitting on the floor. Thrity minutes in total has passed and she stands up. She enter's a name. K-Y-L-E-E. "Kylee. You better not misspronouce it."

Oak smiles at her. "Nice to meet you Kaylee. Pretty name."

"..."

A boy her age appears in front of Kylee.

Oak looks to the boy. "This is my grandson. He will be you Rival! ...Um...What is his name again?

Kylee looks to Oak. "You forgot your own grandson's name? You old dick!" A screen appears infront of her. Kylee rolls her eyes and gives an annoying sigh. "Oh man not one of these again." She starts to think but something popped up in her head. She smiles and enters A-S-S H-A-T.

Oak thinks. "That's right! I remember now! His name is Ass Hat. Kylee starts to giggle until she lets out a full out laugh.

She looks to Oak. "Oh aren't you the grandfather of the year." She rubs the tears out of her eyes. "Oooh Okay. Alright, lets get started!"

Oak and Ass Hat Disappears.

Kylee appears in her bed room, in front of her tv and Nes. She looks around her room and saw a computer, bookcase, and a bed. "This doesn't look like much, does it?"

"Kylee, get down here!" 

She gets up from the floor and goes down stairs. "What!" She looks to her mother.

The Blue haired woman looks to her daughter. "Oak is looking for you. He should be in his lab."

"... And?"

Her mother kicks her outside. "GET TO HIS LAB."

Kylee lands face down on the ground. "... Really?...Really mom?" She gets up and brushes herself off. She looks to the two ther buildings. One was similar's to her then other is a tall short building. "That must be Oak's lab." She starts to head to the Lab then stops. "...You know what...Fuck it." She then turns to the tall grass and heads out of town. She continues to walk until she heard a familer voice.

"Wait!

She stops ."Oh g-" She clutches her jaw tightly and folds her arms. "God damn it!" 

Oak walks up to her. "It's too dangerus to go out in the tall grass with out a PoKe'MoN. Follow me to my lab and I'll get you set up."

Kylee looks at him. "Why can't we just like, I don't know, throw rocks at them."

Oak smirks. "Because we'll have animal abuse charges on us if people went around doing that."

"...Really tempted to just go and do just that."

Oak frowns. "Oh just be quiet and follow him." He turns and walks to his lab with Kylee following him rolling her eyes.

In His lab, Ass Hat waits for them to enter. He looks to the door when it opens and saw his grandfather and rival enter. "Finally found Kaylee?"

Kylee glares at him. "Say something, _ASS HAT?"_

Oak looks at the two. He then points to the three PoKe'MoN Balls sitting on the table. "Stop acting like kids, shut up, and choose a Pokemon. Kylee's first."

Ass Hat throws his arms in the air. "Oh Come on! No fair, Why does she go first?!" 

Kylee looks to him. "He forgot your reall name and you're bitching an moaning over the fact that I get to choose first? Woooow." She picks up the ball from the far end of the corner. "I'll take Charmander."

Ass Hat pick up the one beside her. "This one's mine."

She looks over to him. "That's a Squirtle."

"Duh. Fire is weak against water."

"...I really fucking hate you, you know?"

"Whatever." He lets Squirtle out. "Let's check out our Pokemon." 

Kylee lets out charmander. "Use Scratch!"

Charmander looks up to her. "Charmander char char char!" (That's a water Pokemon stupid!)

"... Lets try this again. Use scratch!" 

Charmander jumps to Squirtle and runs his claws a cross it's face.

Ass Hat looks to his squirtle. "Use Tail Whip?"

The Squirtle shakes his tail. Kylee Blinks and saw nothing had physically happened.

After the fight the Squirtle fainted. Ass hat growls and looks at Kylee. "I've choose the wrong Pokemon."

Kylee stairs at Ass Hat. "...That was a dickish thing to say. She glances to Oak. "I wonder where he gets it from." 

Ass Hat rolls his eyes. "What ever!" He takes Eighty dollars from his pocket. "Here" He throws it at her.

"OW! That freakin Hurt! You're a Dick, you know that!"

"Yes." He walks over to the door. "Smell you later." He leaves the Lab.

Kylee watched him leave then leaves himself and mutter. "Dick!"


End file.
